Take Care Now
by ZiverNavyCIS
Summary: 'I will always love you. Even if we can't have children. Even if you say you hate me. Even if the sky falls and the world crashes, I will always love you. I am in love with you.' Crowen, set mid-season 8.


_'setting fire to our insides for fun,_

_to distract our hearts from ever missing them._

_but i'm forever missing him.'_

* * *

'You _killed_ our baby!'

Her heart froze, her blood turning slowly into ice as all her anger, her love for him halted in that particular moment. In plain terms, she did kill the life they created together, in _his_ terms - it was a cruel and unforgiving act. So much that their relationship is shattering into these tiny pieces in which she can't grasp to put back together. He can't grasp it either.

He brushed past her, heaving a long ragged breath as his eyes threw her a look she cannot comprehend. They were never easy, maybe because she was a hard of a person just as he is. It wasn't as simple as 'I love you', they weren't as simple as that. They were wounds reopened and healed, with scars that can't be erased. Scars that can't be hidden, scars that will re-examine this relationship that they thought would hold. Ignoring her best friend looking at her with her sad eyes, she walked out on everyone.

They walked out on their relationship.

-xxx-

Working alongside him became the most difficult thing she ever had to do. She is Cristina Yang, she is an unstoppable force of nature, she was a fire too strong to be extinguished. At least, she was supposed to be that. But when it comes to Owen Hunt, her heart - well, she couldn't figure out her feelings for him.

She felt defeated. This whole fiasco, this whole fight; wasn't about the baby. They always had problems, just that they choose to push it aside and leave it there to fester, till the point both of them will say things that will hurt each other. Like her not wanting kids, and him envisioning the white picket fence and the dogs and kids playing in the backyard.

He wanted things she could not give.

Because they felt that only one thing mattered; the only thing that will remain constant despite the changes. He loves her and she loves him. She knows that he will do anything to protect her, anything at all - even if it meant risking his life. Their relationship has always been like that. Even with the sex. It will never be just sex with him, she hated this term, 'making love' but yeah, they love. They love, they are in love.

-xxx-

He surprised her when he drags her all of a sudden into the on-call room and locks the door. She looks at him, bewildered.

'So what now you drag me here to lecture me on how I killed our baby? You know what Owen? I am _tired_ of your shit, you held my hand and now you are taking it back. It makes no sense and we don't make sense but that act was simply... bull.'

She got ready to leave but then he broke the silence.

'I love you, Cristina.' he whispers hoarsely, and she could hear the tears lacing that broken voice of his.

'I will always love you. Even if we can't have children. Even if you say you _hate _me. Even if the sky falls and the world tears apart, I will always love you. I am in love with you.'

He walks towards to her, gently taking her by the shoulders, making her face him. She hates it. She hates to look into his eyes. His eyes sends her on her knees and she hates it. She hated that he had the power to make her feel that way.

'Don't do this..Owen,' she pushes him away, as he only tried to get closer. 'Don't tell me that you love me, just don't.'

'I can never give you what you want, Owen. I can't give you the jam on the toast, the changing of diapers, I can't give you a family. I give you, me. I can only give you, me. The arrogant, selfish cardiothoracic surgeon who...doesn't want a kid. That is all I offer. That is all I can...'

She didn't realize the tears till he brushed the wetness of her cheek, murmuring softly into her hair as he held her close. His fingers raked her back gently, and the next thing, his lips were onto hers, as her hands grabbed his neck and her lips parted as she welcomed the invasion of his tongue. As they kissed, they forgot the ugliness of their relationship, the abortion, everything. There was no abortion, no hate just love. Just love. It was all so exquisite and the next thing, they were no longer standing and their bodies melted to be as one.

'I give you, me. Cristina, I give you, me. What I want isn't what you want and we have to deal with it, we have to put one foot in front of the other and get through this, because I love you. And I do not want differences and wants, to be the barrier that breaks us.'

'We will figure it out.' she says softly, caressing his jawline once more.

* * *

_**A/N:**_It is my first grey's fanfiction, and I know it is pretty horrible, reviews are welcome. - Sharmane


End file.
